


Starbucks

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, based off a tumblr post, basically preslash between steve and whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post: http://alicebutts.tumblr.com/post/64031515343/whltegirl-zogwargqueen-zogwargqueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors? I typed this up pretty quickly. I don't have a mac and I don't really know what airdrop is. I hope this makes sense.

Steve walks blearily into Starbucks and approaches the counter. He orders, and then takes his drink and sits at a table in the corner. Steve pulls out his laptop and starts to do some of the work he needs to get done, when someone puts a word doc into his airdrop. He looks at it, feeling confused. It's a picture of a dog wearing sunglasses, with the words "Will you go out w/ me?" above it. Steve snorts internally, and tries to subtly glance around the room. Who had sent that? He quickly finds a picture online of a cat wearing glasses and responds with "Buy me a frappucino, I'm yours." He's almost done with his drink by now, anyway. A few minutes later he hears the person at the counter call out a frappucino for Steven (the name of his computer on airdrop.)


End file.
